Scott Darling
| birth_place = Newport News, Virginia | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 6 | weight_lb = 232 | catches = Left | draft = 153rd overall | draft_team = Arizona Coyotes | draft_year = 2007 | career_start = 2010 | career_end = }} Scott Darling (born December 22, 1988) is an American professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Phoenix Coyotes in the sixth round (153rd overall) of the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Collegiate Playing Career Prior to turning professional, Scott attended the University of Maine, where he played two seasons of NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey with the Black Bears ice hockey team. Professional Playing Career In the 2013–14 season, Scott enjoyed his most successful American Hockey League (AHL) season, earning 13 wins in 26 games with the Milwaukee Admirals. On July 1, 2014, the Chicago Blackhawks signed him as a free agent to his first NHL contract on a one-year deal. On October 26, 2014, Scott made his NHL debut on October 26, 2014, starting in goal against the Ottawa Senators, making 32 saves in the 2–1 win. He became the first former Southern Professional Hockey League (SPHL) player to play in an NHL game. On November 1, 2014, it was announced that he had been reassigned to the Blackhawks' AHL affiliate, the Rockford IceHogs, following starting goaltender Corey Crawford's recovery from an upper-body injury, however, he was recalled two weeks later on November 15, 2014. On February 22, 2015, Scott was promoted from Rockford and placed onto Chicago's NHL roster, replacing Antti Raanta as the team's backup goaltender, whom himself was demoted to Rockford. The Blackhawks also signed him to a two-year contract extension. On March 18, 2015, Scott recorded his first NHL shutout in a Blackhawks' victory over the New York Rangers. On April 15, 2015, he recorded his first playoff win after replacing Crawford in net, making 42 saves with the Blackhawks defeating the Nashville Predators 4-3 in double overtime. Scott set an NHL record in his debut for the longest relief appearance without allowing a goal (67:44), as well as the most saves in relief without allowing a goal (42). On June 15, 2015, Scott became the first Chicago-area native player to win a Stanley Cup with the Blackhawks. Awards & Achievements *Stanley Cup Champion (2015) (Chicago Blackhawks) Career Statistics Personal Life Born in Newport News, Virginia, Scott was the son of an Army officer who was stationed at Ft. Lewis, Washington and Ft. Rucker, Alabama before the family finally settled in the Chicago suburb of Lemont, Illinois where he grew up. As a child, Scott idolized Chicago Blackhawks' goaltender Ed Belfour. He played youth hockey with the AA Vikings (Orland Park), AA Huskies (Darien), and AAA Team Illinois and Chicago Young Americans. He attended Notre Dame College in Wilcox, SK in 8th grade and played AAA hockey for the Hounds. Scott attended Lemont High School. At the University of Maine, he was involved in excessive partying and by his sophomore year, he was abusing alcohol. He frequently violated the school's code of conduct and was given three suspensions within a 16-month period resulting in him being dropped from the hockey team. After bouncing around for several years through various minor hockey leagues, Scott's former goalie coach Brian Daccord said that he was not permitted to play at his hockey school until he made a dedicated commitment to the gym. It was at this time Scott lost nearly 40 lbs and gave up alcohol in 2011. Scott said even at the lowest point (after being cut from what might have been the worst team in organized hockey), he never forgot something his father told him about getting ahead: " It was kind of like his motto: Saw the wood that's in front of you. " On January 31, 2016, Scott's girlfriend, Martha posted a picture of her engagement ring to her Instagram and mentioned him. The following day, he confirmed the engagement on his Instagram. Category:1988 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Phoenix Coyotes draft picks Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Goaltenders